


The sun and the moon

by Alisa_ce



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_ce/pseuds/Alisa_ce
Summary: They are that - the Sun and the Moon.





	The sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Солнце и луна](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400092) by Anyame. 



‘The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?’

Leo flinched. The words, so loud in the soft silence of the room, scared him a little bit. He had made himself rather comfortable at the side of Elliot’s bed, with a pillow behind his back, and already started nid-nodding to the opened book on his knees. The clock hand has been inexorably moving to the point that marked two in the morning. Elliot couldn’t sleep. He’s being generally strange today.

Might be just afraid of another nightmare?

‘What caused such an aesthetic interest in astronomical objects?’ Leo fixes glasses on his nose and tries to concentrate on the book again, not really expecting to hear a response.

No sleep before Elliot is asleep. It was a non-verbal rule Leo came up with for himself. Until master is asleep, and his breathing is stable, and expression - undisturbed, he can’t sleep. Majority of nightmares have come to Elliot in the very beginning of dreaming, once he’s deep in the Morpheus’ world. In those cases, Leo has been near. Always. Which is why - no sleep.

Elliot is silent for a short moment, then he suddenly, quietly, comes to the table, on which chandelier is standing, and blows all the candles away at once.

The room plumbs into semi-darkness and fills with a pleasant scent of smoke from a blown candle. Leo is about to tell the young Nightray all he thinks about those noble masters, who take away light source from their servants, while they’re reading, and he realizes that the world around has filled with blue-ish moonlight. 

Leo looks at the window.

The moon is full. There are no clouds in the sky. The moon dics shines clean and bright, in the sky there are golden lights, dancing.

Of course, Elliot wouldn’t see these.

‘Beautiful.’ Leo doesn’t know what else to say. It’s like he was transferred into another universe. Just then it was a room in Lutwidge Academy, and now… Now it was something transcendental, magical, weird. Weird. He’s the weird one, right?

‘You know, you’re similar to the moon, in a way,’ Elliot says, out of the blue, ‘You’re just as mysterious, wayward… weird. Not in a bad way, of course.’

Leo closes his eyes. Weird, yeah. It should always be remembered. 

He understands that Elliot didn’t mean to hurt nor offend him. After all, he doesn’t know how to do it so subtly and sophistically. Always straightforward, always sincere, always noble. Always so bright in all of the ways that even golden lights fade around him.

Just like… yes.

‘If we’re doing comparisons, then you’re the sun.’ Leo, finally, moves his eyes from the window and to Elliot, ‘Just as bright, hot-headed and unbearably stubborn, with firm principles and awful temper. Did you know there are outbursts on the sun? It’s what your temper is. On one hand, you warm everyone around you up, but you can also easily burn them, without noticing.’

‘But it doesn’t apply to the moon, right?’

It seems that Nightray is smirking. It’s hard to see in the semi-darkness, even under the moonlight. Leo nods, not thinking much about the said words. This confusing conversation made him sleepy again.

‘You know, I’m… I…’ Elliot suddenly hesitates and turns his sight away, as if in searching for support from surrounding objects, ‘I really like the moon!’ he exclaims, finally, a bit louder than needed.

Leo’s heart skipped a beat. What is it, a way of confession? Subtle hints? Where would he get it from? Did Leo get it right?

The question rush inside his head with incredible speed, but Leo realizes that right now Elliot is awaiting for a response. His broken sighs, as if Nightray has just twenty times around the Academy, were easily heard in the silence, although he himself would doubtfully notice that.

So he did get it right.

He needed to lie. He had to. But the words came off his tongue on their own, like autumn leaves, with blowing wind, were ripped off a tree.

‘I love the sun, too.’

Love. Damn it, why does it have to be this word?

For a moment their eyes meet, but this time it’s Leo who runs away. As if he became interested in the book now, when it feels like it’s got about ten degrees hotter, as if he separated the letters with this crystal clear moon blanket, as if something even mattered, other than the stare of the blue eyes.

Elliot comes closer, but Leo doesn’t react. Elliot sits down to his knees in front of him, carefully placing his hand on top of the book in shivering fingers.

‘You’re holding it upside down.’

Leo doesn’t have any strength left to fight back anymore. He leans forward, letting Elliot embrace him. Thank god, no kissing. He wouldn’t be able to handle that right now.

And ge so desperately wanted to…

‘Maybe, we should go to sleep?’ the breath burns his neck.

Yes, exactly that. Sleep and the sensation of his breath on skin. Burning. Like the sun.

 

Cuddling in sleep is weird. Weird, odd, scandalous. But not a bit displeasing.

What will be next – Leo couldn’t say. Leo haven’t told him. Haven’t told him how scared he is that the sun will fade, and the moon, losing the light it was reflecting, will die together with it.


End file.
